<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced Togetherness by Freckles_From_Brooklyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736453">Forced Togetherness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn'>Freckles_From_Brooklyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Martin is a good husband, Post canon, Preemptive fix it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon tends to overwork himself, so sometimes Martin needs to take matters into his own hands</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forced Togetherness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon had a tendency to overwork himself. He knew this, as did Martin, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He tended to get wrapped up in his work, not noticing how late it got or how tired he was. He also didn’t notice his husband calling him for dinner until Martin closed his laptop on his fingers. </span>
</p><p><span>“Martin!” He protested. “I was working on that!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“And I made sure to save it before I closed the computer,” Martin replied. “You, Jonathan, need to come eat. I called you twice and got no response, so I figured I’d need to come collect you myself.” In one swift movement, he lifted Jon out of his chair, carrying him over his shoulder to the kitchen table, which was already set with two bowls of lobster mac and cheese. Jon wriggled and squirmed as Martin carried him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Martin!” he whined. “Let me go, you beast! I need to work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Martin said. “You’ve been holed up in there all day and you haven’t taken any breaks. I know for a fact your deadline’s in two weeks and you’re nearly done. You need to relax.” Jon huffed indignantly as Martin set him down in his chair, and Martin laughed. “Oh, stop it,” he said, kissing Jon’s cheek. “You know you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Jon grumbled. “Other times, not so much.” Martin smiled and kissed Jon again, this time on the lips, before sitting down and starting to eat. Jon picked up his fork, starting to eat as well. He hadn’t noticed just how hungry he’d been until he took his first bite, but before he knew it, he was staring at an empty bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want seconds, my darling husband?” Martin asked, a teasing note to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there seconds?” Jon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There always are,” Martin said. “This recipe is too good for me not to make a whole lot of it.” Jon got up and walked over to the pot being kept warm on the stove, serving himself another heaping portion, which he quickly wolfed down. He set his bowl in the sink and kissed Martin on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go back to work,” he said. “Thank you for dinner, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not,” Martin said, grabbing Jon’s wrist. “You’re not allowed back in your office until noon tomorrow. You need to take a break, Jon. You’re gonna burn yourself out at this rate, and you know that’s not pleasant.” Jon sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to give this up, are you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.” Martin finished his food and stood up, still holding onto Jon’s wrist. “Come help me clean up, and then we can watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jon relented. He leaned in to kiss Martin before heading for the kitchen, scooping the leftover mac and cheese into a glass container and putting it into the fridge. He dried the dishes as Martin washed them, then walked over to the couch once they were done. Martin soon joined him, handing him an ice cream sandwich from the batch he’d made while Jon had been working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to watch the Princess Bride?” he asked. Jon snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that even a question?” he replied. “Of course I want to watch the Princess Bride.” Martin grinned and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” he said, getting up to put the movie on. He returned moments later wrapping his arms around his husband. Jon melted into his warm embrace, eating his ice cream sandwich contentedly as Martin kissed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this for me, Martin,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Martin replied. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>